All Of You
by HarperGrey
Summary: Robin walks Regina to her bed chamber after the events of the ball in Camelot.


**Update: Thank you all so much for your kind words. I'm fairly new to writing Outlaw Queen and still working on the characterization. Any feedback is welcome! (:**

* * *

"Regina," Robin smirked down at her affectionately as they stood outside her bedroom chamber door, "Emma healed me, and I'm perfectly fine. Unless you were just getting fresh, m'lady…if that's the case, please continue."

Regina couldn't help but grin at his jest, rolling her eyes as her hand continued to caress the area near his side that was wounded just a couple hours earlier. Between Robin surviving the stabbing and King Arthur's reassurance that she deserved a second chance, she felt happy and relieved…almost as carefree as she did on the dance floor tonight in Robin's arms, despite the events that followed.

"I'm just making sure that it was all real. That you're really okay and I didn't lose you," She looked up at him with a watery smile.

"You haven't, I'm not going anywhere," Robin reassured her firmly, taking her hands into his and leaning down to kiss her soundly. The kiss was slow and sweet, soothing Regina's fears and making butterflies stir in her stomach as it grew deeper.

"I should go, my love," He broke the kiss, resting his forehead against hers reluctantly, "I was only meant to be walking you to your room. It could cause quite a scandal if anyone knew we were up here, unmarried and without a chaperone at such a ghastly hour," He grinned, mocking the conservative times of the land they were in.

"Hmm," Regina pressed her lips to his again briefly before pulling back, biting her bottom lip playfully like she did when they got caught up in the moment during their dance.

She knew she should be focusing on what needed to be done; she still had a lot on her shoulders with finding Merlin and saving Emma from the darkness. Tonight's events had only proven the dangers that lie in the challenges ahead, but for some reason, she couldn't help but feel euphoric. Music drifted down the hall from the ballroom where the younger guests still celebrated into the night, and Regina allowed herself to relax for the moment.

"You hear that?" Robin gave her a warm smile, his hands resting on her waist in a gentlemanly manner.

Regina stared up at him in wonder at the familiar melody, "The song Henry played…" She smiled, "...but how?"

"There are people amongst us who are prone to magic...Plus we all know how the Charmings love to play cupid," He grinned and they both chuckled at the irony of Camelot being subjected to an eighties song by their friends, who had no doubt plotted a romantic night for the two of them.

"Hm," Robin smiled after looking at her for a moment, leaning in to kiss her forehead, "Goodnight, m'lady."

Regina felt her heart constrict at how much she felt for the man. There was no ulterior motive in telling her how beautiful she looked tonight or bringing her attention to the song playing. His intention was to simply make her happy and he expected nothing in return, a stark contrast to her past experiences with men.

"Robin," She called out quickly, surprised at the seductive, low tone that her voice had taken. _This man did things to her._

He turned to face her as she closed the distance between them, throwing herself into his arms with a hard kiss. Her hands found his hair quickly, tongues dueling as Robin's arms came down below her bottom to scoop her up against him, carrying her into the chamber and kicking the door shut.

Regina never knew she was capable of feeling so much passion, and the emotions that ran through her when they locked gazes shook her to her core. Robin dropped her on the bed playfully before climbing over her, his grin widening at the hearty laugh that spilled out of her. It still sounded foreign to hear herself laugh in such a way. It had been so long since she felt such deep, fulfilling happiness that would prompt her to do so.

"God, I love you," Robin said, looking down at her breathlessly as he took her in. She appeared so young and innocent, and he felt as if he were seeing a glimpse of her before life had hardened her. A sense of pride shot through him at the knowledge that he could make her feel that way again.

"I love you," She replied unsteadily before biting her lip to control the tears threatening to spill.

He adored the way her emotions came to the surface in front of him, and the way she wasn't entirely comfortable with it but still trusted him enough to let it happen. Yes, he cherished glimpses of the young, lighthearted Regina, but he loved this more: the walls she put up that crumbled under his touch, the snappy comebacks that faltered on her lips at his stare, and the way that she lit up when she saw him while being entirely unaware she was showing her excitement. He treasured it above all because he knew her history and the courage it must take for her to open herself up to him. The shadows inside of her were just as important to him as anything else, for they created the most challenging and desirable woman he'd ever met.

"I mean it, Regina. I adore you...all of you," He murmurs, leaning down to press a kiss to the scar on her lip. She'd told him the story of how she'd gotten it - when she fell from her horse during a night ride that she'd snuck out of her childhood room for, and how Cora had refused to heal it with magic, wanting the scar to be a permanent reminder for Regina of what happened when she defied her mother. Regina admitted to him that she'd hated it ever since because it symbolized the source of the turmoil that prompted her to choose the wrong path in life.

"Even the dark parts?" Regina gave him a small smile as she slid his shirt down his arms, her nails scratching over his skin lightly, making goosebumps break out over his skin.

"The darkness…the stubbornness," He added with a lazy grin, his hands coming between them to work at loosening the ribbons on her dress, "The way you lean up into my touch like you just did, the way your breath hitches when I kiss you here," He whispers, pressing his lips to the hollow just above her collarbone.

He parted the fabric, trailing kisses around her neck as his hands gripped the shoulders of the dress, pulling it down her torso and over her hips. He let out a groan at the newfound knowledge that she wasn't wearing anything underneath, sitting up for a moment to get the dress down her legs and take in her body before him.

"I never did care for the undergarments of this time," She admitted up at him with a grin, amused by the way he was seemingly entranced by her body.

All he could do was smirk back at her before crashing his lips upon hers, a husky groan rumbling from him when she wrapped her bare legs around his waist, pushing her hips against his and grinding through the fabric of his pants. He was eager to return the pleasure, moving his kisses down her jaw, nipping her chin before his lips found her breasts.

He felt her hands grasp for his hair as his lips found the peak of one breast, eliciting small noises of pleasure from her while he teased it with his tongue. He grinned against her skin when he felt her hands give his head a little nudge down. She was anything but a shy lover for him, her fiery and demanding personality beginning to show itself in the bedroom.

"Robin," She choked out, feeling her nails scratch at the back of his neck deliciously when he obeyed and tasted her. He remembered her shocked gasp when he'd done it the first time they made love in the tomb, before admitting to him that none of her other lovers had. Her husband had taken her virginity and never once attempted to please her in return, while her other lover had been a "no strings attached" arrangement that hadn't allowed for anything more than quick romps. He couldn't imagine a man not wanting to take their time and worship her like she deserved. _Like he was about to._

"Mmm," Robin tasted her again before covering her with his mouth completely, "Magnificent in every way," He whispered.

Regina watched as Robin buried his head between her thighs, his hands gripping them firmly to keep them apart through her writhing as he teased her. Her hips began rolling underneath him, instinctually chasing the burning feeling in her abdomen that was threatening to explode. This time was just as intense as their first night together with everything they'd been through since then. It had been hard to find a moment alone lately and tonight was exactly what they needed after weeks of aching tension between them.

She pulled on his hair after a few minutes, beckoning him to lift his head, "I need you."

His breath hitched at her words, feeling her hands on the button of his pants, greedily undoing them and pushing them down when he came back up over her. He pressed his lips to hers, dipping his tongue into her mouth and groaning when she responded eagerly. Her arms found their way around his neck as he lifted her legs against his sides, taking her slowly. They moaned in unison as Robin began a lazy rhythm to allow Regina to adjust and regain some of his own composure.

She shuddered at the skin to skin contact, his chest pressing against her own and creating friction that beckoned her to be closer, to feel him deeper. She nudged him onto his back as she rolled with him, digging her hips into his and letting out a moan. He sat up and he leaned in for a kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist as she began rocking on him. Their gazes locked as she pressed her forehead to his, her hands gripping his upper arms when her movements became more frantic.

Robin watched in awe as she began to unravel. He could tell by the way her eyebrow arched slightly, the way her gaze traveled down to where their bodies were connected and her teeth tugged on her bottom lip. She began to tense around him, a tight, intense feeling that reminded him just how few lovers she'd actually had. She'd admitted to him that the King was her first after never getting the chance to be with Daniel, and since then she'd only allowed herself to be intimate with one other man. Her brief affair with Graham had made her more comfortable with sex, but she'd never had this. Making love to someone that she had a deep connection with was new to her, and he loved watching her explore it with all of her passion and curiosity. If he was being honest with himself, it was new for him in a way, too. While he loved Marian, he'd never come close to feeling the desire for her that he did Regina.

He reached down between them, his thumb stroking her as she dug her nails into his arms in warning. She was close, her body humming on the edge as one of her hands came down to grip his forearm where his tattoo was. Their eyes met in an intimate, knowing glance before she lost control, crying out his name as her head fell back in release. He followed her quickly, gripping her bottom and pushing her down on him firmly to draw out the feeling as long as they could.

They finally stilled, nothing but the sound of their labored breathing filling the room as her forehead found his once again. She gave him a sated smile, touching noses with him in a tired but playful manner. The evening hadn't gone as planned, but it had ended perfectly.


End file.
